The Date
by ChaosHatsune
Summary: Bumblebee decides to ask Sari out on a date, but he ends up embarassing himself in the process of asking everybody's favourite techno-organic. Sari/Bumblebee. Oneshot.


**The Date**

**A Transformers Fanfic **

**Genre: Romance and slight humour. **

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Sari/Bumblebee **

**A/N: Enjoy this little plot bunny that I wrote out of sheer boredom and inspiration caused from my horrible muse. This oneshot involves my favourite pairing, Sari X Bumblebee, and is one of the few pairings that I've ever considered to be an OTP (one true pairing). So, whenever I visit I'm fairly surprised that there are few stories written for them. Also, forgive me if they're a little OOC, this is my very first time writing a story of Sari, Bumblebee, Optimus and Prowl. **

**EDITED BY: LBTDiclonius**

* * *

><p>"I don't quite understand what you're trying to say, Bumblebee," Sari said, her face contorting into a look of obvious confusion as she desperately tried to comprehend what her friend was trying to say. However, his constant stuttering wasn't making her job any easier.<p>

"Seriously, Bee, I don't understand a word you're saying with all that stammering you've been doing lately. What is it you wanted to tell me that managed to get your robot tongue all in a bunch in the first place anyway?"

Despite the techno-organic's small remark having a light-hearted tone to it, the comment was enough to make the yellow Autobot sigh in frustration and discouragement as he tried to form actual words without embarrassing himself any further. Sighing once more, he lowered his head, taking a sudden interest in the ground before finally deciding to reply. "Well, you see, um, I well kinda li-li-like y-y-you an-n-d all, and I w-was, uhhh, wondering if…" he continued, his voice trailing off as he became flustered, a light blush appearing on his face from what he was about say next. _'Primus, why the slag did I think that following _Ratchet's_ advice was a GOOD idea in the first place? Sheesh, I must've been pretty desperate to ask that old bot for help in dating fembots!' _

"Oh." Sari's eyes widened in realization already having figured out exactly what he was about to say. "Bee, are you asking me to go out with you on a date?" she asked him, blushing profusely at the very prospect of the idea of having her best friend ask her out. _'Oh god, oh god, oh god, what should I do, heck what should I say if he says yes? I don't have any experience on dating boys, never mind boys from outer space!' _she panicked, not from disgust or from any ill thoughts regarding a possible relationship with her friend, but from the very idea of dating someone whom was close to her. After all, she cherished her friendship with the Cybertronian too much to ruin it because of a date that could possibly go up in flames. Figuratively speaking of course. Although, being best friends with sentient robots, just about anything could happen, especially when there was Decepticons and villains constantly on the loose. Almost becoming too engrossed with her own thoughts, Sari had barely noticed her robotic companion's response, luckily she had managed to snap out of her trance like state, and immediately gave the mech her undivided attention.

"…well, yeah. But, you know, you're always free to say no if you're against the idea of course," He added, trying to conceal the wince caused from painful thought of the possibility of being rejected. Rubbing the back of his head with one of his servos, Bumblebee looked everywhere except the red-headed teenager. He gazed pensively at the scenery around himself, noting the lack of people there was today. Unconsciously, he had began twiddling his thumbs in a nervous manner, and if it were possible, Bumblebee would've had the first beads of sweat already beginning to trickle down the side of his face from all the anxiety that he was currently experiencing.

From another viewpoint, the entire scene would have looked rather cliché, and if it weren't for the fact that it was happening to the two Cybertronians, both Sari and Bumblebee would've rolled their eyes and optics before they promptly changed the channel without a second thought.

"…sure." The young adolescent squeaked, her darkly tanned cheeks becoming a beet red, a small sheepish smile adorning her face as she stared uncertainly at the ground.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I kinda like you as well…a-an-nd it's not like there's really anything wrong with us being together anyway, since I am, after all, part Cybertronian. Plus, you're practically the only boy that I would ever consider being my boyfriend…"

"Yes!" the young mech exclaimed gleefully, grinning as he continued talking at a breakneck pace. "So, uh, what time should I pick you up? Does 8:00 o'clock sound good? Oh, and where would you want to go for our date? And when and should we tell the others about our-!"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down, speed racer! You're talking WAY too fast for me to even understand a word you're saying. Mind slowing down just a little bit?" she joked, placing a single hand on his right leg, her other hand covering her mouth, preventing a girlish giggle from escaping her lips. "Anyhow, how about 7:45 PM at the park tonight?"

"Slag yeah! I can't wait!"

**…2 Months later…**

"Hey, Prowl, do you have any idea where Sari and Bumblebee are? Those two keep going off on their own whenever they get the chance, and I've been wondering where they've been off to lately. But every time I go ask Ratchet about it he just…stares at me as if I knocked off my logic processer years ago. And then he starts muttering something about me being "dense" and all."

"Wait…you haven't heard about the news yet?"

"What news…? Is there something that I missed out on?" Optimus asked, oblivious towards the major event that had transpired over the course of two months ago.

"Well, those two have been dating for over two deca-cycles now."

"What-! So, what you're telling me is that Bumblebee and Sari have been an item for over two earth months now? Why is it that nobody ever bothered to tell me of their relationship earlier?"

"Well, to be truthful everybody just assumed that you had already known about it," the ninja bot confessed, taking a momentary pause before continuing, "I mean, you don't even need half a processer to figure out that those two have been "going out", as the humans like to call it, for quite some time. I mean, it's rather obvious seeing how much time those two have been spending together, plus every time they tried telling you about it you were either too busy or laughed thinking that they were pulling some sort of joke on you. And after awhile of their several failed attempts, they stopped trying and wanted to wait until you figured it out for yourself," Prowl finished, looking at his leader with an unreadable facial expression that was de-voided of any visible emotion.

"…all this time they were telling the truth for over the past two months? Wow, no wonder everybody considers me to be imperceptive and simple-minded at times."

"Hm, I'm not very surprised by that to be honest," the mech stated bluntly, before returning to his previous position on the floor, as he slowly retreated to his meditative state once more.

"…you know, I found that rather offensive," the Autobot murmured before deciding to leave the black and gold robot alone within his room, allowing Prowl to continue mediating in pure tranquil silence once more.


End file.
